


Warming Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Warming Up

He closed the door behind him.

Normally, when Will came after a long day at work, he was greeted by his son screaming, “Daddy! Daddy!” But today the house was silent, save for the soft sounds of a song. When he listened more closely, he noticed what it was - it was his and JJ’s song.

A smirk formed on his face as he stepped across the hardwood floors, the music getting louder as he walked. “JJ?” He called out.

But he heard nothing.

Stepping further into the house, the song became even louder. It was their song, Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. When he rounded the corner, he was met with a sight he’d remember on his death bed - he was sure of it. You know that saying that when you’re about to die your entire life flashes before your eyes? This would be one of those flashes.

In the middle of their bed, JJ lay in a red lace bra with matching panties. Of course, JJ looked good in any color, but blue and red especially suited her. “What’s all this?” He asked softly. The glisten in his eyes was reflected by the candles she’d lit. “Where’s Henry?”

“With my mom,” she said, as she propped herself up and slid off the bed. “Figured that maybe if you weren’t too tired, we might be able to have a little alone time.” She could see on his face that he’d had a long day, but behind those beautiful eyes she could see his desire. She decided to tease him anyway. “But if you’re not up for it, we could just go to bed,” she chuckled, turning around to reveal the perfect curve of her ass, peaking out from behind red lace. 

There was no way Will was going to pass up this opportunity. Between a growing boy and two demanding jobs, he rarely got this kind of time with the love of his life anymore.

He quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips across the sweetness of her skin. She giggled at first - after all, she did love teasing him occasionally, but when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear, she melted into him.

Suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that she was nearly naked and he was fully clothed. He definitely needed to remedy that situation. He gently spun her around and trailed his lips down the side of her neck, simultaneously reaching for the buttons on his shirt. While he worked the top, JJ worked the bottom, deftly pulling his belt from its loops. Within minutes, he’d divested himself of everything but his boxers and backed his wife into the bed.

She was needy, taking his mouth in fervent, heated kisses and trailing them along his neck, collarbone and chest. “Please, Will,” she breathed.

“Please what?” He laughed.

It wasn’t often that he heard his wife beg. She grunted and pulled him toward her. “Please, take me. I need you.”

The affirmation went straight to his groin. He lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed, crawling over her and placing strategic kisses along the way - on the columns of her legs, the curves of her stomach, where his child had grown for nearly 10 months, her perfect breasts, nipples hardening with each breath, and her delicate shoulders that bore the weight of the world.

Each kiss drew a heavy breath from her frame. One after the other, they became more shallow. When he came to her mouth, he slowed down even more, moving into her body and mind while his tongue explored her mouth. After so much time together, he knew exactly what to do to elicit the noises he so desperately wanted to hear. His hand came up to caress her face as he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down gently, pulling it away when her hands snaked up his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Oh, hell, JJ,” he drawled.

“What?” She laughed, her voice thick like syrup. “Am I doing something you like?”

“Maybe,” he mumbled into her neck. The vibrations of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she clung to him for warmth. “Cold? I can fix that.” Again, he kissed down her frame until he came to her sex, already slick with arousal just waiting to be tasted. “Mmm…” He brought his tongue up the length of her slit and she moaned, arching her lower half into his mouth. Normally, Will wasn’t the type to take pride in his “sex appeal,” but in these moments, when her sex was grinding into his mouth, he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. “Come for me, JJ.”

“Oh, fuck!” She cried out as her body shook with pleasure. With such active jobs and an active boy at home, they rarely got these moments anymore, so when they did, they were all that much sweeter for it. She shook underneath him and reached out to grasp his hair, curling her fingers through it as he came back up to meet her mouth again.

“Definitely a bit warmer now,” she smiled. “But I’m still a little chilly.”Will was positive he grew more and more in love with her with each waking moment.

He hurriedly removed his boxers and met her back on the bed, taking her hands from her sides and placing them over her head. “Fuck me,” she breathed. His muscles contracted in anticipation as he placed himself at her entrance and sunk into her slickness.

“Oh god,” he choked. Her walls molded to him when he slipped inside her. With her hands above her head, he was afforded a better angle to thrust, filling her completely with each movement. As the sensations built up within them both, his thrusts became more deliberate, while she tried as hard as she could to get close to him - but it was never close enough.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her feet to push against the small of his back, asking for more without words.

“Baby, fuck.”

Her moans became louder much to his satisfaction. Although Henry wasn’t home, it was almost reflex to silence her cries with a kiss. “We have the place to ourselves, remember?” She laughed. With the freedom to make as much noise as they wanted, he moved his lips to the side of her neck, nibbling gently on the spot underneath her earlobe.

“Then come for me, JJ,” he replied. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside her, crying out himself before he heard her soft groans as well. “That’s like music to my ears.”

JJ giggled into his skin as they rode out their highs, sweat slick and out of breath. “Now that Henry’s a little older, I say we make this ‘mom-watches-him’ thing a once a week deal.”

Once a week? They could actually have this time together once a week. It was almost unthinkable. “Don’t tease me,” he replied.

“But I love teasing you.”


End file.
